Felizes Para Sempre?
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Finalmente Sasuke-kun resolveu confessar o grande amor que sente por Sakura e mergulhar nessa ardente paixão. ATO DOIS, A FESTA! \o/
1. Ato Um, o Pedido

**FELIZES PARA SEMPRE?**

**Resumo: **_Uma linda história épica de amor entre duas almas gêmeas. Ou quase isso. A paixão ardente de Sasuke e Sakura e seus dias felizes. Ou não._

**Categoria: **_Romance/Humor/Paródia_

**Shipper: **_Sasuke/Sakura_

**Disclaimer: **_Silogismo:_

_Um - Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi._

_Dois - Eu não me chamo Kishimoto Masashi._

_Três - Logo, Naruto não me pertence._

**Avisos: **_Fãs histéricos, enjoados, retardados e sem senso de humor - ou de realidade - de Sasuke/Sakura, _**Não leiam essa fic! **_Vocês foram alertados, e eu não serei gentil se alguém vier me encher o saco. Ah, pessoas preconceituosas em relação à Yaoi e Yuri também estão avisadas. Aos demais, boa leitura e bom divertimento. Pode conter Spoilers recentes do Shippuuden._

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

**ATO UM: O PEDIDO**

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun."

"Bom dia, Sakura. Gostaria de se casar comigo?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Ai, merda. Será que ela morreu?"

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"_Ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus! Não acredito! Depois de tanto tempo o Sasuke-kun me pediu em casamento!! O.K. Calma, Sakura, calma. Controle-se e respire fundo. Você não quer parecer uma louca despirocada, quer?" _

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"_Por que diabos ela está pulando, dançando e gritando 'SHANNARO'? E eu que tinha esperanças de que ela tivesse saído dessa fase... Ei, cuidado com o chão! Merda, ela tem que causar danos ao patrimônio público? Eu não pago imposto pra isso! Epa, eu não pago imposto. Bah, meros detalhes! Ouch, acho que desloquei o fêmur. Ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui pra ver isso. Acho que ainda dá para cancelar e pedir a Karin."_

"_..."_

"_Pensando bem..."_

_..._

"_Como é que é, pensar no assunto?! Só pode ser brincadeira, o que há com as mulheres dessa vila?! É só passar alguns anos como Nukenin e elas te ignoram! Ai, por que mesmo que tem que ser a Sakura? Vejamos... A Ino tem quadris largos e um busto respeitável, sinal de que será uma boa mãe parideira. Ah, ela já me disse que nem morta vira uma vaca leiteira para filhos meus. Tem também a Hinata, ela é gentil, prestativa e submissa, e tem o terceiro maior par de peitos de Konoha! Além disso, pertence a um Clã nobre e tradicional, poderoso e que não está falido. Hm, melhor pensar em dinheiro depois. Acho até que se alguém a pedisse em casamento ela não teria coragem de recusar. Claro, se ela não fosse totalmente apaixonada pelo Naruto e apalermada demais... _

_Ah, a Tenten! Tenten é uma kunoichi forte, de fibra e habilidosa. E acho que ela gostaria de ter um sobrenome. É tá certo que tem tanta personalidade que agarrou o Lee e o pediu em namoro em frente de metade da vila. Putz, eu nunca vou me esquecer da cara que ele fez depois do chupão e do beliscão na bunda! Se bem que estavam todos espantados demais, até o Kakashi largou o livro e... Droga, tenha foco, idiota! Hm, a Temari. Não, esses relacionamentos com estrangeiros de terceiro mundo nunca dão certo. Além do mais eu preciso de uma mulher, e a Temari... Hm, a Anko... Ah, não, ela é lésbica. A Kurenai não serve, preciso repovoar o Clã com meus próprios filhos. Mulherzinha amarga... A Hokage... Putz, a que ponto eu cheguei?! Oh, o que não se faz para repovoar o Clã!"_

"_Merda, acho que pensei alto demais."_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"_O que o Sasuke-kun estava gritando sobre repovoar o Clã? Espera... Então isso quer dizer que nós vamos... WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LUA-DE-MEL!! Dane-se, eu vou aceitar! Uchiha Sakura! Fama, prestígio e poder! Eu jamais sentirei fome novamente!"_

"_Ops, tomara que ele não tenha escutado! Ah, preciso me lembrar de romper com o Naruto mais tarde."_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"_Ela estava resmungando sobre poder e grana? Acho que ainda dá tempo de sair correndo. Ora, vamos, Uchiha Sasuke! Aja como um shinobi honrado! Não que eu seja um modelo de virtude, afinal quase matei o Naruto e me submeti ao Orochimaru e... Err... Esqueça. E de qualquer modo, é só a Sakura."_

"_..."_

"_Esse pensamento não devia me deixar nervoso."_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"Eu aceito, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hã?"

"Eu disse que aceito me casar com você!"

"Oh. Você não pediu um tempo para pensar?"

"Sim."

"Três minutos?"

"Um bom ninja deve estar sempre preparado para tomar decisões importantes rapidamente."

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

"Então..."

"Então o quê?"

"E agora?"

"Oi?"

"O que fazemos agora, Sasuke-kun? Já marcou a data?"

"É... Não."

"Bem, teremos que escolher uma data, os padrinhos, os convidados, organizar a cerimônia e a festa, cuidar dos trâmites burocráticos... Mas não se preocupe, a Shizune resolve tudo!"

"Tá."

"Mas primeiro vamos falar com meus pais, faço questão de um pedido formal. Mamãe vai ficar tão feliz!"

"Tá... Hã? Pensei que só com a Hokage-sama fosse suficiente."

"Depois falamos com Tsunade-shinshou. Não precisa ter medo dos meus pais, Sasuke-kun. Juro que eles não mordem."

"Hmph."

"Vai ser tão maravilhoso!"

"Sakura... Está me esmagando...".

"Oh, desculpe!"

"Tudo bem."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, nós seremos tão felizes!"

"..."

"Por que está com esse sorriso amarelo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Er... Dor de dente."

"Oh. Quer que eu dê uma olhada?"

"Hm... Não, eu já vou pra casa."

"Ah. Então nos falamos depois. Agora preciso encontrar o Naruto."

"Hein?"

"Nada não. Até mais tarde, Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"Sim?"

"Por que está me beijando?"

"..."

"..."

"Tá, essa foi uma pergunta idiota. Mas eu ainda preciso me acostumar com a idéia, você é minha noiva há meio minuto."

"Ah. Me desculpe. Então tá então. Tchau."

"Sakura?"

"Sim?"

"Você não vai deixar o chão da praça assim, vai?"

"Nossa, acabei de escutar Tsunade-sama me chamando! Tchau!"

"Ei volta aqui!"

"..."

"Merda."

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 **

**N/A: **_Esses dois são tão lindos juntos, não? Dá vontade de morder! 83 _


	2. Ato Dois, a Festa

**ATO DOIS - A FESTA**

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

_Ainda bem que o Itachi morreu antes de ver a falência da família. Claro, a família inteira foi morta por ele... Mas por ordem daqueles velhos escrotos! Conselheiros de merda, eu ainda vou botá-los em um asilo, ah se vou! Bom, de qualquer maneira ele bem que podia ter deixado um testamento com uma graninha, mais útil que as técnicas oculares dele. O que eu faço, queimo os credores com o Amaterasu? Ei, não é má idéia..._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hum?"

"Sente-se mal? Você estava com uma expressão sádica, por um instante pareceu a Anko-sensei..."

"Sakura, agora que estamos casados não fica bem me chamar de Sasuke-kun."

"Oh. Me desculpe Sasuke-kun, força do hábito."

"..."

"Vamos começar."

"Começar o que?"

"A cumprimentar os convidados."

"Não há a menor chance de eu cumprimentar a vila inteira, Sakura, sobretudo quando eles não deveriam estar aqui!"

"Vamos, Sasuke-kun, não seja um mau político!"

"Hã?"

"Digo, anfitrião! Eu pego os da esquerda!"

"Ei, Sakura! Espere! Droga, por que ela nunca escuta?"

"Por que mulheres são problemáticas."

"Shikamaru."

"Em que encrenca você se meteu! Casar com uma problemática e ter que agüentar a vila inteira transformando seu matrimônio em um circo. Mas a cerimônia foi praticamente toda provida pela própria vila... Mendokusena!"

"Você também está aqui."

"A Ino me encheu o saco para eu vir, e o Chouji queria provar o buffet. Uchiha, aceite um conselho. Venda seu bairro enquanto é tempo e seus problemas estarão resolvidos."

"O que?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, é problemático. Boa sorte."

_Hm, até que o Shikamaru me deu uma boa idéia! O terreno é enorme e tem grande valor histórico! Talvez os Hyuuga estejam interessados, sempre quiseram nos ver pelas costas! Só por que saímos da família e fundamos nosso próprio Clã!Mas tem os impostos atrasados... Será que dá para negociar com a Godaime? Terei que repensar a estratégia. Agora onde diabo se meteu a Sakura? Droga, eu não devia ter contado a história do monopólio Senju! Tenho a impressão de que terei problemas por isso... __**(1)**_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

_Nossa, que luxo!Os Lordes Feudais mandaram cada presente caro! Mas nem pras minhas amigas ficarem se roendo de inveja, só essas anônimas que eu nunca vi na vida não tem graça! Olha lá o Naruto com o Kazekage, eles parecem bem animados! Pensei que ele ia ficar magoado comigo, mas parecia até que ele já sabia... Cruzes, por que a Kurenai-sensei tá me olhando com essa cara azeda? Não tenho culpa se o Asuma-sensei morreu, antes ele do que eu! E o que corre à boca miúda é que ele não tava nada feliz com a idéia de ser pai! Mas também com essa cara de mal-comida quem agüenta?_

_Puxa, a Shizune é um anjo! Ela está sendo tão prestativa fazendo tudo, preciso agradecê-la por isso! Já sei, vou dar um daqueles vasos horrorosos de murano que o Kazekage mandou! Ah, casar é tão divertido! _

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"Konbawa, Sasuke-kun."

"O ponche acabou Suigetsu?"

"Gentil como sempre. Vim entregar seu presente antes de partir."

"Para onde você vai?"

"Fazer turismo. Sabia que o País das Ondas tornou-se um bom local para se visitar depois que construíram a Grande Ponte Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun é um carinha interessante, já ganhou até um monumento em sua homenagem."

"O que seria o tal presente?"

"Uma despedida de solteiro."

"Suigetsu... Despedidas de solteiro acontecem na véspera do casamento, e não depois dele, muito menos durante a festa!"

"..."

"Por que está sorrindo desse jeito? Dançarinas nuas vão brotar do chão do salão?"

"É uma coisa mais modesta, mas garanto que muito melhor."

"Hm."

"Pense bem, Sasuke-kun, essa é sua última chance de aproveitar. Você viverá o resto de seus dias com sua esposa, e eu não quero ofender, mas... Ela não tem muitos atrativos, sabe? Nada de peitos, sem curvas, sem quadris... Ela é pior que a Karin!"

"Se eu aceitar você cala a boca?"

"Isso é um sim?"

"Que seja."

"Ótimo. Siga-me."

**1 HORA DEPOIS...**

"Ei, temee! Por que está tão vermelho e desalinhado?

"Pimenta demais na comida."

"Ah. É por isso que você está sorrindo como um demente?"

"Não enche, Dobe."

"Felicidades, Uchiha. Naruto, estava te procurando."

"Gaara! Dá licença, temee."

"... Obrigado"

"E Uchiha... Alinhe-se. Um noivo desmazelado é de péssimo tom."

"... Tchau."

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

_Pronto, elegante e estiloso mais uma vez! Aniki, queria que estivesse aqui... Bem, onde quer que esteja você deve estar feliz com sua amada._

_..._

_Ainda não caiu a ficha, é bizarro demais! Itachi com uma namoradinha, tomando sorvete e saltitando juntos pela vila? Isso é mais estranho que o meu Mangenkyou Sharingan! Droga, por que o Madara tinha que morrer antes de contar quem era? Ah, que ódio! Se bem que não sei não... É mais fácil essa amante ter sido o Shisui! Nakama, é? Sei... Na cama, isso sim!_

_..._

_Tá legal, trocadilhos toscos são um alerta da mente cansada e ensandecida. E por que diabos essa Kurenai está me olhando com essa cara de bunda? Mulher mal-amada, tem outra cara não? Em vez de ficar em casa cuidando do pirralho fica atormentando os outros bem no dia do casamento! Tá certo, ela perdeu o gostos-cofcof, o Asuma, mas ela precisa aprender a superar!_

_..._

_Eu realmente pensei nisso?_

_... _

_Aha... Ahaha... Aauhaua... AAUHAHUAUHUHAHUAHUAUHAHUAUHAHUAHUAUHAUAAUHHAUHA!!_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"Sakura!"

"H-Hokage-sama! Algum problema?"

"A Shizune cortou o Sake da nossa mesa! Resolva isso agora!"

"H-hai!"

"Temari-san, não sabia que você também bebia."

"Se você tivesse os irmãos que eu tenho também beberia."

"..."

"Sakura... MEU SAKE, AGORA!"

"Ha-Hai!"

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

_Acho que a qualquer momento a Shizune sofre um colapso nervoso. Como ela consegue? Será que abriu algum portão? Epa, a Anko está de olho nela? Coitada, mais uma pobre presa... Olha ali o Gaara e o Naruto. Esses dois não se desgrudam mais não? Aquele Usuratonkachi fica me enchendo o saco pra eu voltar pra Vila, e depois que eu volto ele me larga pra ficar pra cima e pra baixo com esse Kazekage psicopata arrependido! Hmph! Opa, que multidão é essa? Hm, Ino e Karin dançando, já entendi o porquê. Ah, esses quadris! Ai, ai!Bem, ao menos Sakura me garantiu que é fértil!_

_Ei, mas o que...?! Que porra é essa?!Será que Kakashi e Gai não têm vergonha de... Ouch!_

"Ei, olha por onde..."

"..."

_Uma marionete carregando Sake. Legal._

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

"Oi, parabéns!"

"Konohamaru-sama! Obrigada!"

"Venha, está tudo pronto pra você receber seu presente!"

"Não sei se é uma boa hora...".

"Olhe só, agora meu catálogo inclui o nii-chan, o Neji-san, o Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino-kun e Kiba-niichan, Kakashi-sensei e Yamato-sensei. Também inclui os outros Jounin de elite da Vila e os irmãos da areia. E para interesses mais exóticos também inclui os Sannin, o conselheiro Homura, o tio do Ramen e Danzou-sama. Ah, e eu deixarei que escolha as combinações que desejar e darei de brinde uma amostra grátis da nova variação com trios!"

"Kyaaa!! A hora é boa sim, vamos!"

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

_Olha lá a Sakura, aonde ela vai com tanta pressa? Ué, pra onde as mulheres dessa festa estão indo? Oh-oh, lá vêm a Karin e a Ino... Será que elas vão fazer barraco?_

"Sai da frente, infeliz!"

_... Acho que não._

"Itai... O que está acontecendo com as mulheres dessa vila?"

"Não é muito ortodoxo recepcionar seus convidados nessa posição, Sasuke."

"Veio me dar os parabéns, Kiba? Nesse caso já pode ir."

"Presunçoso como nos velhos tempos."

"Por isso veio aqui?"

"Exatamente."

"O que...?!"

"Não o assuste aparecendo assim, Shino!"

"Shino, você também..."

"Sim. Nas últimas vezes eu estive de fora."

"Cara, você ainda se lembra disso?!"

"..."

"Dispensa. Esteja lá em cinco minutos."

**75 MINUTOS DEPOIS...**

_Cara, hoje eu tive os melhores 135 minutos da minha vida! É, e pelo visto não fui só eu não... Lá vem o irmão do Kazekage e o Rock Lee do cantinho escuro. Shikamaru e Chouji? Quem diria... Droga, essa porcaria do Sharingan faz tanta coisa, por que não grava e roda em DVD? Onde estão as mulheres? E por que Hyuuga Hiashi está olhando pra cá com esse sorrisinho safado? Ah, merda! Maldito Byakugan! Velho degenerado! Como será que esse povo tem privacidade? São todos voyeurs em potencial!_

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Não me chame assim e... Sakura?! O que aconteceu? Você está pálida e suas pernas tremem!"

"Ah... Foi só um ataque de pressão baixa."

"Todas as mulheres tiveram esse ataque?"

"E por que essa câmera na sua mão?"

"Eu queria filmar a hora do buquê."

"Isso não explica o surto feminino de hipoglicemia."

"Bem, sabe como é... um bando de mulheres querendo pegar um buquê, algumas Kunoichis de elite... Mas não tiveram nenhuma chance contra Tsunade-sama, coitadas!"

"Ao menos dessa vez não terei que pagar os estragos."

"..."

"E esse sangue escorrendo do nariz?"

"É o calor."

"Nós estamos no Outono."

"Mas que boa idéia a de um casamento primaveril no Outono!"

"Tenten-san?!"

"O que foi? Eu tinha que aparecer para dizer alguma coisa, né?"

"..."

"Oh, não! O Lee bebeu o Sake da Godaime!"

"NANI?!"

"Sasuke-kun, rápido! Uns pirralhos deram uma estilingada nos passarinhos do Juugo e agora ele quer matar todo mundo!"

"Temee! Aquela peste irmã da Hinata-chan botou fogo na porca da Hokage!"

"Naruto-baka, não chame Tsunade-shinshou de porca!"

"Itai, Sakura-chan! Eu quis dizer a Tonton!"

"Naruto, Sakura, Akamaru está perseguindo o gato da esposa do Lorde Feudal! Resolvam isso rápido!"

"Mas até quando a gente tem que perseguir esse maldito gato, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Não, Lee! Não abra os portões!"

"Tsunade-sama, é só um garoto!"

"SASUKE!"

_..._

_Será que dá tempo de alcançar o Suigetsu?_

**S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2 - S2 LaLaLa, SasuSaku Foréva! S2**

**Reviews**

_Ai que tudo, _**Peeh**_!Você me deu boas idéias, miguxa, aitilindu!XD_

_Obrigado, _**yeahrebecca**_, espero que continue lendo._

_Finalmente a continuação, _**Kanya **_e _**Kiah chan**_._

_Fico feliz ao saber que gostou, _**Demetria Blackwell**.

_Também gosto mais de escrever pelo POV dele, _**Camis**_, mas Sakura ainda terá seus momentos._

_Continua sim, _**Vênus Noir**_! E aqui está o segundo capítulo!_

_OK, _**Mary-neechan**_._

_Prepare seu coração, _**Tea Modoki**, _a lua-de-mel será no próximo capítulo!_

_#Pulinhos frenéticos#_

_Eis a aguardada continuação,_ **Bianca Bion**.

**N/A: **_Isso é que é uma cerimônia linda, não acham? 83_

_Reviews, alguém? 83_


End file.
